


American Pie

by justdreaming88



Series: Music [1]
Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Small smoky bars.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Pie

I was 13 or 14 when Don McLean released American Pie, I don’t remember the first time I heard it but whenever I hear that song now it reminds me of Toby, of dancing with him in a bar in Tennessee and then again in New York. Both were stops on the campaign trail, somehow we as a group ended up in small smoky bars. We’d sit around talking about anything and everything; the first time the song came on I dragged Toby out to some space between the tables and we danced, me singing along into his ear and enjoying the feeling of my hand in his again.

In New York, months later, it was only us left, sitting at the back, drinking Jack Daniels when the song came on again. This time it was Toby who led us out to dance, he held me closer than before and we swayed more than danced, both enjoying the comfort and familiarity of the embrace. I feel the song is very fitting for us and will always remind me of small, smoky bars and dancing.

_“This’ll be the day that I die”  
_


End file.
